


Back to School

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [18]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina considers returning to her coven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to School

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. Spoilers up through "The Brothers That Care Forgot." Written for the prompt 'What Would You Do?' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

“You’ve been very quiet tonight” said Cami to her girlfriend. The two women were sitting on the couch watching television, the remains of their Chinese food on the table in front of them.

Davina looked from the TV to Cami. “I got a job offer today” she said.

“Oh?” said Cami, pausing the TV.

“It’s from the coven” said Davina, looking down at her hands and playing with a hangnail.

“Oh” said Cami flatly.

“They want me to teach Kemiya at the lycée” said Davina, sneaking a peek at Cami out of the corner of her eye in an attempt to judge her girlfriend’s reaction.

Cami was shocked. “They want you to teach Dark Magic to teenagers?” she said, her voice full of disbelief.

“I told them I would have to think about it” said Davina, still not meeting Cami’s eye.

“You’re not actually thinking about doing it, are you?” asked Cami.

Davina was silent.

“Davina, these are the people who offered you up as a sacrifice in order to maintain their power, and now you’re thinking about going back to them and teaching them more ways to exercise their magic?” said Cami.

“They’re my people, Cami” said Davina quietly.

Cami softened. “I know that, but I still think they’re horrible.”

“What would you do, if you were me?” asked Davina.

“I don’t think I can answer that question” said Cami, rubbing the brunette’s back. “I’m not a witch and, more importantly, I’ve never experienced such a profound betrayal as you did when your coven chose you for the Harvest.”

“In other words, you’re going to make me make this decision on my own” said Davina.

“Yes. But I promise no matter what choice you make, I’ll stand by you” said Cami.

* * *

Three days later, Davina sat at a table in the lycée. She was there to meet with one of the coven’s witches to discuss the terms of her teaching at the school.

“Have you decided to return to the coven and share you knowledge with our younger members?” asked the witch, a woman a few years older than Davina whose name was Elyse.

“Before I agree to anything, I have a few terms” said Davina.

“Such as?” said Elyse. 

“First, I get to decide what the lessons will be” said Davina.

“Of course” said Elyse, to Davina’s surprise. She wasn’t used to the members of her coven listening to her.

“I also get to decide which girls are ready to perform Kemiya and which are not” said Davina. “I don’t want anyone screwing around with Dark Magic who isn’t able to handle it.”

Elyse considered for a minute before saying “That sounds fair enough.”

Elyse stared at Davina, as if expecting more, before saying “Is that it?”

“That’s it” said Davina, now wondering if she should have demanded more.

“Well, Davina, I’ll have to talk this over with the other senior coven members, but I don’t see either of your demands being a problem. When I have a vote of affirmation, I’ll call you and we can discuss your start date” said Elyse, smiling.

Davina began teaching at the lycée two weeks later.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, 'lycée' is the French word for 'school.'


End file.
